Cause the Chicks Dig It
by Bralt
Summary: Songfic based on Chris Cagle's song 'Cause The Chicks Dig It'


**_I own nothing, whether it be Ranger's Apprentice and it's characters or Chris Cagle's song 'Cause the Chicks Dig It'_**

**_Daddy's belt, momma's drapes  
Standin' tall on the backyard shed  
Lookin' cool in my superman cape  
I told the neighborhood girl  
Say hey y'all watch this  
My fate was a broken arm  
My reward one big kiss  
When daddy asked me why I did it  
I made him laugh out loud when I told him  
'Cause the chicks dig it_**

Ten year old Gilan stood on top of the small cottage he lived in with a makeshift cape fastened around his neck. His mother was inside cooking lunch while David was up at the castle dealing with official matters. The wind ruffled Gilan's hair and made the drapes he had swiped from the windows inside flow out behind him. Looking down with a goofy grin, Gilan waved to the small group of neighborhood girls that he had convinced to come and watch him in his daring jump. They looked nervous and one in particular, Jessica, was peeking through her hands over her eyes. Gilan backed up so he could have a running start as he jumped off. There was a single quick moment when Gilan felt amazing with the wind rushing up past him. His cape flew out behind him magnificently like a Ranger riding his horse at high speed. It was amazing, exhilarating even!

Then he hit the ground like a rock. Only this rock made a loud cracking noise.

He was tangled up in the drapes and none of the girls saw the small tears that escaped his eyes as pain flared up in his right arm. By the time they had removed his 'cape' from over him, Gilan had managed to control his tears. Jessica was babbling away beside him and Gilan saw David running towards him. Apparently his meeting was done.

"That was so dangerous Gilan!" Jessica said worriedly as she saw the twisted angle of Gilan's arm. "Are you okay? Does it hurt?" she went on as David came up and knelt beside his son.

"Back off," David commanded as he glared at his son. "Go back home," he added. Before Jessica left, she planted a kiss on Gilan's cheek.

"I hope you're okay," she said fleetingly as she was scared off by David's glare. Gilan's cheeks blushed and he almost forgot his injured arm. It was amazing! The place where she had kissed him tingled and Gilan raised a hand to rub the spot.

"What were you thinking?" David commanded as he carefully helped Gilan to his feet. The arm was still twisted funny and they started towards the horse to go back up to the castle. "Why did you do that?" Gilan snapped out of his thoughts and the stupid grin came back.

"I did it because the chicks dig it," he answered without hesitation.

The echoes of David's laughter reached the castle and bounced around as he held his gut in laughable pain.**__**

Scars heal, glory fades  
And all we're left with are the memories made  
Pain hurts, but only for a minute  
Yeah life is short so go on and live it  
'Cause the chicks dig it

After his amazing leap, Gilan was left with a large scar down his forearm. As he was apprenticed to Halt, the scar was no more than a faint mark and the splendor of his action faded with it. Perhaps the only people who remembered it now were the ones who had witnessed it. Perhaps this was why he began to think the way he did when he got Blaze.**__**

Black top road  
Learner permit  
Thought I was Earnhardt  
Drivin' fast but I didn't see the ditch  
Took out a mailbox, then a fence and then a barn  
The police came and called my father  
But I met the farmer's daughter  
And when the judge asked me why I did it  
He threw the book at me when I told him  
"'Cause the chicks dig it"

The wind plastered Gilan's shirt to his chest and caused his cloak to flap out behind him as he crouched low over a barreling Blaze. They rounded a corner in town and shot out on the boundary of Wensley, passing farm after farm as they did so. It felt marvelous to be racing this fast Gilan thought dimly as the wind howled in his ears. The sun beat down on his back and he closed his eyes to relish the epic feeling of greatness he beheld now. He had raced through town, maybe just to show the shopowner's daughters what he was made of though he was supposed to be shopping for Halt. Now the fields raced past him, wheat and crops swaying slightly in the light breeze. He closed his eyes again, breathing in the intoxicating air. Maybe this was why he didn't see the ditch they were barreling towards.

Blaze plowed through, tripping as she did so on the sudden lack of ground. Gilan flew forwards, smashing through a small fence before landing hard on the dirt. Several chickens took off in fright as he landed in their midst. There was the sound of yelling as an angry farmer came running towards him. Gilan stood, feeling pain in every part of his body, his head spun but he put on a smile as the farmer's daughter peeked at him from inside the chicken coop. He didn't have much time to converse with her as her father started yelling at him though.

Later that day, Gilan sat with Halt on the verandah and he was covered in bruises with his head bound to stop the cut on his forehead from bleeding. Halt rolled his eyes as he looked at his smiling apprentice.

"What in the devil where you thinking?" Halt demanded. "Why would you ride Blaze like that the first day you get her?"

"Cause the chicks dig it," Gilan answered and ducked as Halt's coffee mug flew through the space his head had been a moment ago.  
**_  
Scars heal, glory fades  
And all we're left with are the memories made  
Pain hurts, but only for a minute  
Yeah life is short so go on and live it  
'Cause the chicks dig it_**

**_Just throw caution to the wind my friend  
Then sit back and watch your life begin, ' cause_**

His bruises and cut on the forehead healed as the weeks went by and Gilan was sent yet again into a period of being unharmed. The ideas came though, and he used them all. From jumping a fence to running from a bull, Gilan did it all. The searing pain only hurt for a few seconds and the glory he had painted in his interests' eyes lasted for far longer than that. Time and time again, Gilan found himself thinking of a new dangerous scheme to gain attention from particular girls. And every single time he either sent somebody after him or rolling on the floor with his response as to why he did it.**__**

Scars heal, glory fades  
And all we're left with are the memories made  
Pain hurts, but only for a minute  
Yeah life is short so go on and live it  
'Cause the chicks dig it

Scars heal, glory fades  
And all we're left with are the memories made  
Pain hurts, but only for a minute  
Yeah life is short so go on and live it  
It don't matter if you lose or if you win it  
Hey the chicks dig it  
The chicks dig it  
The chicks dig it  
The chicks dig it

**_I know I should be working on Ruined Relations but this idea seemed too funny to resist_**


End file.
